Through the Eyes of a Dragon
by Brandybuckbeak
Summary: When a new course begins at Hogwarts, the children aren't the only things running amuck. What happens when the boys give in to hormones. Locker rooms. Invisibility. And a nice romance. Chapter 10 Posted, Aren't we excited?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter according to authorities; this is all I am allowed to say under advice from lawyers due to pending legal procedures. I do however own Tom Felton. We have previously agreed to this situation. If you don't beleiev me, ask him. He's currently locked in my basement.

(A/N) before the story, no offense to Americans. I myself am one. It just seemed more true in my mind.

****

****

**Through the Eyes of a Dragon**

****

****

**Prologue:**

"So you say this is affecting children everywhere?" A man with long silver hair asked; his blue eyes twinkling. This had definietly not been a problem in his youth, and he was very curious of the cause of these new circumstances.

"I'm afraid so, Headmaster." A woman with an extremely stern expression sighed exasperated. A few tendrils strayed from her normally perfect bun, it was a sight to behold. But her hair was the last thing on the woman's mind.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Isn't this a condition that only affects those American children?" Dumbledore said pointedly. He was pretty sure he had seen something on those funny sets that the muggles found so amusing. He faintly recalled the name, was it Dateline, MBZ?

"It started with them. But you know those Americans are always starting trends. I believe I passed a Starbucks and McDonalds on my way via the Hogwarts Express." The woman quipped.

Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively at the wry humor of his close friend. But one stern look from the tight-lipped woman clued him in that this was no joke.

"Well I must say I am quite delighted. Those House Elves never did make my coffee the way I like it." Even the woman smiled a bit. It was common knowledge that the only elf that could make a decent cup of joe had just left them, for some House. Maxwell house to be exact. It was still a sore subject for all those caffeine mongers within the school. Namely, everyone.

The air became tenser as both realized that the pressing matter they had just artfully avoided must be brought back up again. Neither wanted to speak of it again. Who would have thought that one of the best schools of witchcraft and wizardry of all time, lead by one of the best wizards of all time, would ever offer such a course.

"Well Minerva, it seems as if we have a new course on our syllabus this coming September." The man spoke after the pregnant silence. Slightly amused at the situation, not that he would ever show it. Minerva would murder him. Hell hath no fury like Minerva McGonagall scorned.

"They won't even know what hit them." She muttered under her breath as she descended the stairs and skillfully avoided the stone gargoyle. Those kids were in store for a lot.

"Oh and Minerva.." Dumbledore called from a top the staircase. "I believe we have to make some sort of—er--arrangement for the children." She had been expecting this, and was needless to say, disappointed. With teen-agers and their hormones, no one could be trusted. She grimaced slightly at the prospect.

Minerva nodded curtly and set off to her office in which she began to make last minute preparations for the new class. Carefully weeding out those mature enough for the couse. Seventh years. She even chuckled softly when she realized that they were probably the least mature. A long year it would be. She once again got lost in her thoughts.

"When I was young, weight was never a problem." Her mutterings lost among the indifferent books that surrounded her.

(A/N) I know its short but it's just the prologue. I haven't gotten to the meat of it. It will probably begin with the first class and skip all formalities. Just fair warning, so you don't think I forgot or lost a chapter. Oh and silly me, I forgot the most important thing, Review!


	2. A First Time for Everything

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and I have known each other since pre-k and he said I can have the rights to his story. So HAHA Gloria Allred (sp?)! I've got proof.

**(A/N):** At the request of a reviewer, I have recently let Tom Felton out of my basement. We now attend a Thursday night Tango Lesson to catch up on the good times we had. He was a little reluctant ant first but I coerced—er—I mean convince him to give it a try. So were like totally best friends!

**FireyLove:** I believe that all will be answered in this coming chapter. I thought it would be obvious while writing the chapter. But that's probably because I have the plot line in my head. I hope this coming chapter lives up to your expectations. If not, meh.

**deep blue quill:** Yes, I try. Thank you so much for your review. As for the subtle hints, I'm not really a master of subtlety (I usually blurt things out without much coercion) so that means a lot to me. I hope to update this more regularly, so keep reviewing.

**ilovetom88:** Yes, we all do love Tom. It is a very appropriate name. I'm almost sickened with myself for not snatching out from under your nose (cackles mercilessly). The course will be revealed within this chapter so feel free to read on. If you don't then bah!

**juliachan:** It could be but I'm not telling. (Now author realizes that below is the course. ) Man! As you can see from my author's note that I have let him go. It seems that men don't like that fatal attraction thing. Oh, how misguided I was. But we've patched things up. Oh and congratulations on guessing correctly. (Darn! Why did I say that!)

**Through A Dragon's Eyes**

****

**Chapter 1: A first Time for Everything**

"What?" Two members of Hogwarts very own golden trio exclaimed in unison.

"I know it's absolutely terrible! Dumbledore told me over the summer. Being the Head Girl does have his perks!" Hermione smiled haughtily.

Harry coughed something that sounded strangely like 'Percy!', but she chose to ignore this

The rest of the hall was riotous. Several Hufflepuffs had taken to cowering under their house table to avoid the nearby Slytherins. The Ravenclaws seemed the most unaffected and continued reading their advanced NEWT books.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and the thunderous uproar ceased. "Thank you. As you all probably know, physical education is a course offered in muggle schools." Hermione took note of several Slytherins snorting. (a/n: talk about alliteration)

Dumbledore paid them no heed. "It has come to my attention that weight has become a problem in not only America, but here in Europe as well."

"Maybe for Longbottom, but what about the rest of us. Personally, I'm enough of a stud." A pale blonde boy with silver eyes quipped from the Slytherin table. At this all of the Slytherins laughed heartily while Neville Longbottom sunk low in his seat.

"That will be enough Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall scolded harshly. "Five points from Slytherin!"

From across the teacher's table, a greasy haired man with a long hooked nose snorted. "Oh, and Longbottom, 10 points from Gryffindor for not standing up for yourself."

McGonagall shot him a stern glare, but he met her gaze with his cool one. He always did like to get that former Gryffindor riled up. (a/n: Minds out of the gutter!)

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, looked across the table at his two best friends. His redheaded pal was too engrossed in his food to even notice the continuance of Dumbledore's speech. Harry's emerald eyes then swept to the face of his other best friend. Her long brown hair covered her face completely as she read a book discreetly under the table. Harry couldn't help but get that bubbly feeling inside.

Harry was a seventeen-year-old male. His hormones were in overdrive and he began to notice how Hermione had matured over the summer holidays. He smirked a smirk that could have rivaled that of his enemy. A smirk that made girl's knees wobble. Draco Malfoy's smirk, the most sought after guy in school.

Dumbledore began rambling on about things that Harry could care less about that moment. He was mentally undressing Hermione with his eyes.

Suddenly a loud clatter erupted from across the Great Hall. All eyes focused on everyone's favorite potions master. The Head of the Slytherin House had just dropped his goblet. Harry turned quickly and forgot to take his mental X-ray vision glasses off. He caught a glimpse of Severus Snape in only his tighty-whiteys. Harry Potter, the boy who has seen just about anything, fainted.

"Oh look, Wonder Boy's craving attention once again. I'm surprised he didn't clutch his scar head. That stupid scar head. He's such a scar head!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed, even though the statement was absolutely absurd, all of the Slytherins cackled. None higher than Pansy Parkinson of course.

Harry Potter was regaining consciousness. His head throbbed from the extremely nasty image that was engraved in his mind. All those thoughts changed as Hermione picked up his head and lay it in her lap as she sat on the floor. Her attention had been diverted by Dumbledore, Harry took this as his chance. He quickly explored every curve of her body with his eyes. When had he become so hormonal. Must be those Americans, all their stupid hormonal TV shows (a/n: I watch those.)

His attention then went back to Dumbledore as he finished his speech. Perhaps, if he hadn't been so distracted he would have caught his headmaster's last words. The very words that caused Draco Malfoy to smirk that aforementioned smirk.

(A/N) Longer than last time. but I still haven't found a comfortable length. I really enjoyed writing this and I hpe you enjoyed reading it. I'll try to update again soon but I just started basketball and I'm actually rushing so that I can go to practice right now! Yikes! (who says that?--oh yeah, me!) I know Harry is very hormonal, but that is how the boys in this story are. I know I left a little cliffhange and I hate it when people do that to me but, deal! So just review and I'll love you! I'm going to start writing poetry, what with the rhyming I just did in the prevoius sentence. Now I'm procrastinating because I don't want to go to practice. I guess I have to go now! Bye! Review!


	3. Of Birdies and Lewd Acts: First Class

**Disclaimer:** It's official, I now own Harry Potter. After some late night negotiations and some Chinese take-out I have ascertained the story rights. It took a bit of convincing but J.K. knew that I could take the story in better directions.

(A/N) Woohoo! I have like 9 reviews! That may not seem like a lot to you but I posted a story on another website like in July and I have only gotten 6 reviews since. Major excitement. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I also implore those that don't do. Hehe that didn't make sense! I'm giddy!

**Honeydew:** Thank you, at least someone recognizes my literary genius! Nah, just joshin'. I'm glad you liked the idea of P.E. Class. It sounded really cool in my head, glad it wasn't in vain.

**Juliachan:** Yes indeed, the O.C. was definitely one of the hormonal tv shows I spoke of. I'm not a hardcore fan but I love to see what kind of trouble the rich and beautiful get themselves into. I watch One Tree Hill somewhat more but it is also ridiculous. But I'm ridiculous so I can get away with it. Yes, basketball is a sport for the tall. When I was younger my mom put me in it so I wouldn't feel isolated due to my superior altitude. I'm 5" 8' now and I may have stopped growing. I hope.

**Fireylove:** What can I say ::pulls suspenders outwards in as haughty as possible manner:: I writes me what I knows. Hormonal boys. Draco is annoying git, but an extremely hot one at that. I'll indeed keep on writing if you continue with the reviews. You gave me two!!!

**IloveTom88:** Yes I did update due to my excited nature of the reviews I have gotten. If I reach 20 I may faint of happiness. I'm glad you liked the chapter because this is really fun to write. So I'll stop stalling and give you a new one again.

**MagicFairyDuster:** Nevertheless, I want to make it good and long. Oh and those words, I have disclosed what they were but it's not exactly spelled out for you. It's within the first paragraph and may not seem like much but you know how devious Slytherins are. Especially Draco Malfoy, The prince of the Slytherins.

**Through The Eyes of A Dragon:**

**The First Class:**

"Are these supposed to fit?" Hermione Granger asked while observing her extremely short shorts in the mirror of the girl's locker room. Yes the girls locker room. Right across from the boy's.

Each girl received a pair of shorts in their house color with a grey shirt. Emblazoned on the upper left hand corner was the Hogwarts crest. The shirts were pretty tight and Hermione briefly wondered if the uniforms were in their sizes. She quickly shook the question off, of course they wouldn't be. The teachers probably didn't the muggle system of sizing. She cursed slightly as she realized they shared this period with all the other houses, including boys.

She glanced over to Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown who were frantically fixing their hair and makeup.

"You do know that it's all going to come off as soon as we work out, don't you?" Hermione asked in the most polite way possibly. Both girls faces fell.

Hermione just took her hair and placed it in a high messy ponytail. Lavender gushed, "How do you make it look so messy and so perfect at the same time?" she asked as if a two-year-old astounded by the world. Hermione shrugged, "Practice." and walked off.

She began to put on her new sneakers when Millicent Bulstrode ran into the room. "Does anyone realize how tiny these uniforms are?" Hermione almost laughed, but she had more compassion. Millicent wasn't a very skinny girl, she was pleasantly plump. Big boned. Portly. Hermione sympathized but could not emphasize being that she was never heavy. But Hermione did know what it was like to be insecure. Hell, she was experiencing it right now.

She finished tying the laces on her sneakers and sent a reassuring smile to the Slytherin. Millicent may have been a Slytherin but she was a girl first, and beamed back at Hermione.

The sound of the bell signaled the beginning of the class. Around 16 girls walked out of the locker room. Some chose to receive failing marks rather than stoop to physical education. Hermione could never dream of receiving a failing mark and never could have even considered the possibility. Most Slytherin girls had refused to partake in such a hideously muggle activity. The Slytherin boys, or just boys in general, couldn't resist physical activity and competition. Some Hufflepuff girls just didn't want to appear more clumsy so that left mostly Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

The girls filed out into the large gym that had been enchanted to look exactly like that in many muggle schools. Along the lefthand side erected two bleachers that stretched the entire length of the wall. Around 20 boys sat scattered around the wooden planks. They stood slack jawed as the girls came out in their entirely too small uniforms.

Hermione blushed and made her way to the other side of the bleachers, as did most girls. Not Pansy of course, she reveled in it. Even though it was not directed at her. Actually as she flounce towards the group, Hermione was sure that some of them looked away in sheer repulsion. Pansy had rolled her shorts even higher than they already were. They showed partial butt cheek. Her Shirt was pulled into a knot and showed flabby stomach. Even hormonal boys could say no to that.

Hermione's attention was diverted from the freak show that was Pansy Parkinson by two screeching voices. "No way! I so look better in red!" A very angry Lavender Brown yelled. "Yeah, maybe if you were dressing as a fire engine!" Pavarti retaliated. This remark confused half of the class as they had absolutely no idea what a fire truck was and the implications of this statement.

As everyone was pondering, a flash of green and blue light met from the two angry girls' wands. A very angry Professor McGonagall sent the two girls to the hospital wing along with escorts. Pansy Parkinson was sent to Dumbledore's office for 'lewd behavior'. After all had been cleared up there was only 14 girls remaining and 16 boys.

Professor McGonagall left red faced as she let open the doors for the gym teacher. He was a tall man around six foot two and had dirty blonde hair. His eyes were a vibrant blue and his well toned physique was clearly visible in his tight muscle shirt and his shorts that reached his knees. Around his neck was a shiny black whistle along with silver dog tags. Some girls even swooned on spot. And then their were twelve. The two Ravenclaws were happily carried off by two Ravenclaw boys. All together there were 26 kids remaining.

He blew his whistle and the teens quickly split up between genders. The man spoke, "Hello I will be teaching physical education this year at Hogwarts. My name is Professor Verte. I would like all of you to split into four groups." The teens began sorting themselves out.

Hermione stood with Hannah Abbot, Padma Patil, and Millicent Bulstrode. It would probably be the first time any one would see such inter-house cooperation. No one chose to comment because the commotion across the room took all focus off of the mixed group.

Harry, Ron, Blaise, and Draco seemed to have taken too long in choosing because they were stuck together. They weren't exactly happy about it. The boys were screaming loudly at each other. Mr. Verde silenced them and in little under a minute they were in circular formation doing jumping jacks.

After they had stretched out, Mr. Verde suggested they start their first game. He handed out rackets to all the girls and told the boys to take a seat on the bleachers. He began to explain the game to those who were not of muggle descent.

The boys had other things to speak of. Very different.

"Can you believe how tiny those uniforms are?" Harry sighed dreamily.

"Are you complaining, Potter. I should have known you swung that way."

"Anything but, Malfoy. I'm in heaven. Pure bliss. I was right across from Hermione when we were doing jumping jacks!" Harry replied, he wasn't in the least bit fazed by Malfoy's comment. He was too elated to notice.

"Yes. I see this is something we agree on. This will not occur often but if I might ask you one thing? When did that incessant know-it-all get so unbelievably hot?" Draco Malfoy pondered with upmost curiosity. Others mumbled in agreement. Harry and Ron shrugged, they had no idea either.

On the other side of the gym the girls were having a bit more of an intellectual conversation. Not.

"Did you see how hot the man is?" Hannah Abbot said while serving the birdie. "You are so lucky Hermione. I wish he would teach me how to serve. So much contact." The girl stated drooling. Several others took her lead and followed her train of thought.

"How about someone closer to our age?" Hermione asked, ever the logical one.

"Well, I know that even if the man is an arrogant git he is extremely hot. Draco Malfoy that is. Oh, and don't forget your man Harry Potter. He's a looker himself." Padma rambled on until Hermione hit the birdie at her.

"Good Hermione! That's the way! You have some real power within your stroke. You just have to get in the mood. I'm proud!" Mr. Verte called from the other court. Hermione tinged pink and turned extremely red at the next comment.

"He gets me in the mood!" Millicent whispered loud enough for the foursome to overhear. They burst into fits of giggles.

"Okay ladies, let the boys have a try." Mr. Verde blew his whistle. Padma was bust gossiping loudly to her badminton partners as the boys passed. All they managed to overhear was snip-its. "Changed right out in the open...middle of the girl's locker room...sticky need a shower." They filled in the rest.

The lesson ended with much more gossip from both the boys and girls. The boys overheard a similar conversation to the one earlier as they gathered their things.

"What would I give to be in there!" Harry groaned.

"I never thought I'd be saying this but Potter you're a genius!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed happily. Dancing in a very un-Malfoy manner, but still looking as aristocratic as ever mind you.

(A/N) Woo! That was along one. It was also a longer updating period so I gave it to you. Around halfway through the chapter II realized it was neither funny nor well written. One word: Bah! If that didn't make sense, then good. It is also like 3 in the morning when I'm writing this so don't be too mad. Anywho, feel free to flame, it was poorly written. Freely admitted. I have to go to bed now but I think I'll say review anyhows. Good, bad, happy or sad. Okay that's definitely a song. I need bed and a good cup of joe in the mourn. Until then, I bid you adieu. Review! (Atleast give me a review b/c that definitely rhymed!)


	4. A Secret Meeting

**Disclaimer: I have the highest bid on E-bay for the rights of the Harry Potter trademark, so keep your fingers crossed...**

**(A/N)** Incredibly sorry for the extremely long update and I can promise you that it will not happen again. Okay, I can't promise you this but I can try...really hard! School has been murder...and everyone says sophomore year of highschool is a breeze...Okay, you try it! Sorry about that tiny itty- bitty rant right there but– can you blame me? Exactly! Oh my goodness I have 27 reviews!!! This is amaz-erring... I want to reach 50 soon...Do you think this is extremely large order or small– tell me in a review! Also I would like everyone to read Goldilocks review response below but don't be mad! It just explains something I thought you guys were aware of!

**Slyswn28:** Thank you ever so much... you have no idea how much that means to me...::holds up golden statue:: This ones for you!!

**Goldilocks31890:** Yeah...sorry I didn't follow your first wish about the whole updating thing..heh heh heh...but I'm going to have to upset you once again.. Now don't start hurling extremely large and shiny objects at me because I thought you all knew...This is a Draco/Hermione story..Perhaps there was confusion because of it being listed in humor too but it's under romance in d/hr...now if you didn't know this..I'm sorry but don't give up on the story!

**Parka Noel:** I try to make it quite interesting and I'm glad you give me that..hehehe I'm so literal... I checked out your story too!! I'm so cool!!

**Ilovetom88:** I do hope it is awesome and you're not just yanking my chain! Are you yanking my chain? You silly chain yanker! Wow! I'm extremely immature!! But that's why you're reading!

**Lapiz.Lazuli:** I'm very glad that you indeed liked my story. I know that the hormonal thing is great because I'm still in highschool!! Buh-lieve me that these characters are well founded. If Malfoy is too civilized then maybe he had an extra dose of testosterone and was unable to handle it well! But I think that this will change in the next chapter. If not, meh!

**Cold-eyes-for-you:** Wait until next chapter when Draco proposes atop the astronomy tower by making the stars form the words 'will you marry me?' Wait! ::Runs and jots down idea for later:: I do enjoy the romance in theory but let's just face it...THEIR BOYS!!

**Starflower-Gem:** I'm glad you like it but the length, well I have ADD..okay? Well, not diagnosed but I always am watching TV while writing so I can't focus all that well!! I'll try to expand!

**AngelSerpant91:** I agree on the sexiness part and I'll try to add to that...I'm glad that you found the story satisfactory and would like to say that the genius of this idea occurred to me in a dream..okay enough with b.s...I'm just a genius..nothing more nothing less..::Cheeky Wink::

**Sapphireazhalia:** I'm glad that you are pleased and that I left you complaint-less...It always brings a tear to my eyes knowing that I left someone in that mode..I am a genius!!

**Hermione-Granger-420:** That's why I wrote it..So that I could picture myself there!! You and I are on the same wavelength..wait a tick while I grab a towel for your salivating problem..A dream he is!

**JessicaDracoMalfoy:** I indeed will but I must indulge you in a secret..though I may look like one and have the writing talent of one ::malfoy moment:: I am not in fact a deity.

**Corditheoddball:** I'll try to keep it down on the lewd-ity (is that even close to a word?) Tell your system administrator to keep up the fine work..he serves our country well..::Salutes in an extremely over-dramatized manner that earns a smack in the head from your father::

**juliachan:** No, don't get me wrong, being tall is fine. Its just that I hate having the high waters..pants that fit me yesterday and our up to my knees today...maybe you can emphasize..please?? Thanks for the comp..it'll be even better next (I hope)

**FireyLove:** I leave you with quite the cliche phrase... don't we all....don't we all...::mines a woman– cheeky wink:: I gave two cheeky winks today, I have got to keep control over these hormones!

On with the Story....

**Through the Eyes of a Dragon...**

**Chapter 4:**

**A Secret Meeting**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat around the roaring fire that warmed the Gryffindor common room. Hermione had two needles in hand and was furiously working on a bobble hat for one of her S.P.E.W escapades.

Harry sat with his transfiguration book hanging precariously on his knees. He stared down at the text and saw nothing but a random blur of black. His eyes were closing of boredom but he needed to stay up. He had an appointment, and Harry Potter never missed an appointment.

He lifted his green eyes and was met with the gaze of his of his best friend. Ron Weasley. Ron inclined his head slightly to left to indicate the clock. They had 5 minutes. Harry nodded and started to put his plan into action.

Harry yawned widely and stretched his hands towards the ceiling. Ron mimicked his actions seconds later. Harry gave him a stern glance, but neither he nor Hermione took any note of it.

"Hey 'mione, aren't you going to go to bed?" Ron asked dumbly making it quite obvious that he was anxious. Harry merely rolled his eyes at the sheer stupidity of the red-head that sat just a few feet away. Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"What he means is that, you work way to hard. You need some rest!" Harry placed his hand on Hermione's thigh in a concerned manner–until she turned her head to look at Ron. He inched his hand upwards, making his way to the hem of her skirt. Hermione turned her head quickly but Harry had his amazing Seeker reflexes and was already stretching.

Hermione nodded and waved goodbye to the two boys as she made her way up the stairs. Harry and Ron watched her progress, or rather her body's progress. When they were sure she was safely in her dorm they ran towards the portrait hole. Harry reached under the couch and grabbed the silvery invisibility cloak and map.

They threw the cloak over their heads and tapped the map, uttering a few choice words. Veins of black appeared on the aged parchment and they slowly grew. Filch was somewhere above them along with his cat. The two had finally announced their relationship and were now inseperable.

Harry and Ron made their way quietly down the stairs and towards the tall doors of the Great Hall. They were making their way around the last corner when they heard hushed whispers. They had no need to look at the Marauder's map to know who it was.

"Malfoy. Zabini." Harry greeted curtly. They just nodded in response.

"I got your owl this morning." Ron said after the silence became to much. "Obviously." Blaise muttered. Draco smirked. "Weren't used to looking at anything that expensive, were you Weasel?"

"Were not here to fight, Malfoy. So get on with it." Harry said in order to pacify a very red Ron.

"Impatient are we, Potter?" Blaise sneered. His blue eyes aflame with hatred. Harry glared back with all the intensity he could muster. Which was nothing compared to the Slytherins who spent years perfecting such things.

"Why did you want to meet us?" Ron asked, completely oblivious to the staring war that continued.

"Well, Potter gave me quite a great idea. Not that I wouldn't have come up with it anyway." Draco added quickly to suppress the look of triumph that was about to grace Harry's face.

Harry looked somewhat disappointed at the half compliment gone awry. He shook off his oncoming depression. These hormones were just too hard to control. One second he's lusting after his best friend (NOT RON!) And the next he's longing to bury his head in his pillow and weep until the sun rises. Hormones are not a force to be reckoned with.

"Can we stop dilly-dallying!" Ron cried angrily

"You would know all about dilly-dallying wouldn't you, Weasel?" Draco retorted and he and Blaise slapped each other a high-five.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, all of the boys went silent with perplexed looks on their faces.

Draco was the first to recover and began glancing around while the others continued ruminating. A silvery substance within Harry's grasp caught his eyes. He knew immediately what this could be used for and began dancing.

The three boys whom were previously pondering were stirred out of their reverie by a very happy Draco. Who was dancing. An Irish jig. They all shared significant glances and continued to gaze at the extremely abnormal sight. It was as though his feet were separate from his body. His legs were flailing about but his torso showed no signs of movement. It was amazing.

Draco stopped dancing after he had noticed the looks he was given. He merely shrugged and started whistling a merry tune. This seemed to wake everyone up and they began their conversation once again.

"So let me get this straight?" Harry commented a few minutes later. "You want us to use the cloak to sneak where?" He continued.

"You know Potter I always knew you were dull but are you really this slow?" Blaise asked while slapping himself on the forehead for the eighth time that evening.

"Only on Mondays and Thursdays. Oh, and the occasional Wednesday." Harry replied in all seriousness. Blaise gaped openly at the truth of the statement. He had notice Potter acting dumber, which is saying a lot, on those particular days. He thought that he might have just been tired, guess not. 'Note to self: Tell Dark Lord to attack Wonder Boy on Monday or Thursday.' Blaise thought to himself.

"Okay, enough with the sarcasm, Zabini. It's obviously way over the two Gryffin-dorks head's." Draco replied, exasperated.

"Hey!" The two Gryffindors yelled in unison. Draco merely rolled his eyes and continued.

"Use your invisibility cloak to go into the locker rooms!" Draco strained well making little gestures with his hands to further clarify the statement. It was all in vain.

"Why would we need to use the invisibility cloak when were already allowed in the locker rooms?" asked the dim-witted red-head.

Draco took a page out of Blaise's book and slapped himself in the head. "Not our locker room, the female locker room." he continued through clenched teeth.

"Oh!" echoed throughout the corridor. As two of the slightly less intelligent boys in the room finally caught on.

"Well, I do like that idea. Very interesting." Harry replied while stroking his chin in a ver Freud-ian manner.

"Indeed." Ron added quietly.

The four boys crept through the halls and made their way into their separate common rooms. Ron and Harry bid each other a good night and closed their scarlet hangings that surrounded their beds.

They both had interesting dreams that involved their best friend. Not each other of course. This is not slash.

**(A/N)** Okay another chapter over. Review please! Short or long, I want input. Good or bad, I want input. Need I continue. I realize that this is pretty short and not extremely eventful but I was in a hurry to post a chapter. I'll try to get another one up within the next few days. Keep an eye out for updates and don't be afraid to review. It will only take a second. Come on! Come on!


	5. Time for the Stars in eyes

**Disclaimer: It has come to my attention that a lot of people have been claiming that they own Harry Potter on this website. To them I say, Ha! You're delusional! Everyone whose anyone knows who owns Harry Potter. It is quite obvious after all.**

**Me.**

**(A/N)** ::Sniffles:: I wasn't ecstatic about the review turnout. Was I too boisterous, because I can change! I can change ::sobs hysterically:: Well, I hope that we can put that past us ::fixes shirt and doesn't make eye contact:: Well maybe you guys can make it up to me. Will you? It's my un-birthday! Its probably yours too so you know how I feel, review!

Thanks to all you lovely people who reviewed, you are my inspiration, my light. Will you marry me? Twice? Okay a bit carried away, and I know polygamy is against the law (in America ::cheeky wink:: So I guess I'll just settle on thanking you all individually, unless you want to pursue something beyond that. Umm, I think I scared away a lot of potential reviews so disregard anything that is above. Please?

Also I most definitely do apologize for the time in which I had left you without a chapter to live on. I know that for some of you, my story is your only means of living. But do please try to let yourself live without this story. do try, I do know that it is incredibly hard.

**AngelSerpent91:** Yes, I do realize that this story is quite perverted. There is a simple explanation but I'll just use an age old excuse, hormones. (Hehehe, gets me out of anything) ::slaps herself a high-five:: Wow I may need a life, do you know of any good bargain prices?

**Cold-eyes-for-you** : I do believe that I connect with you, my faithful reviewer (please stay faithful) Ignore my insecure conscience. Where was I? Oh yes, I do believe I agree with you wholeheartedly on the whole best friend thing, having bee a victim (cough okay the perpetrator cough) of this many times. The horror! I'm completely glad that you find this remotely amusing because these are just sporadic thoughts that pop in my head. I should perhaps map a plot out, nah!

**Deep blue quill :** I will forgive you for the absence of your reviews. ::reaches out for a comforting hug while the audience, cheers and awws:: I'm glad you like my writing style, and I'm most definitely glad that you don't think it's weird, because I certainly do! Rambling is a problem that I find myself constantly an offender of, like the time when my friend, she's 16, ate this huge amount of cheese...

**DazedPanda :** I'm glad that you think my story sounds funny. But doesn't it look funny? ::crocodile tears pouring profusely out of my puppy dog eyes:: How could you be so cruel! Anywho, I did update, so do review!

**Ilovetom88 :** I'm very glad you are not a chain yanker, you know what they do to chain yankers! Yeah, neither do I. I'm very glad that you think this is awesome though I'm disinclined to believe anything that comes out of a serial chain yanker's mouth!

**Hermione-Granger-420 :** What do you mean that you wish he is real. He is real, you mad hatter. He's currently sitting next to me munching on my bag of cheetos. ::wrestles for a few minutes with thin air over a non-existent bag of cheetos:: Harry, yep, he is a bit wired. That's how I picture him now. (As a coffee addicted jinx)

**sapphireazhalia:** I'm extremely thrilled that you consider my story hilarious, but you do know that this is an angsty drama, right?

**HPROXMYSOX:** Wow, you have taken one of my favorite sayings. Ever. Rox my Sox, well it, hate to be redundant, rox my sox! I know that I should be offended buy your comment on idiocy but I do find it quite the opposite. I think that may have been what I was going for. Beats me! I have no idea its those stupid fluffy bunnies running around in my head.

Now on with the poorly organized show...

**Through the Eyes of A Dragon**

**Chapter 5: How old are you?**

" Gould joo gize baz de seerdup?"

"Here you are Ron." Hermione passed the syrup absentmindedly, not even bothering to chastise Ron about talking with his mouth full. It was no use, he did it more when you told him to stop.

"Where would be young Mr. Potter this fine morning?" A cold voice drawled sarcastically from behind Hermione. She turned around in the most polite manner possible. Right.

"And why, young Mr. Malfoy, would that be any concern of yours?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice that made half of the Gryffindor duck for fear of their last Headmistress had returned. What joy that would have been.

"Well, I was sent to retrieve the great scarhead for Snape, not that it is any business of yours." Draco dropped the chivalrous manner halfway through the sentence when he had finally realized he was still using it.

Hermione would not let it go however, she shifted on the bench until she sat facing the platinum blonde. "Mr. Malfoy, I assure you that Harry Potter, however good looking and clean-shaven he maybe, is not of that orientation." She spoke loudly, and all the hall turned their heads with slightly perplexed looks upon their faces. Hermione was more than happy to clarify her previous statement.

"So I do not believe that he would, at this time, be interested in accompanying you to this weekend's Hogsmeade trip. But I'm sure you're a nice lad, so scurry along. Perhaps you may ask one of the Slytherins, they seem to be into you." Hermione finished with a triumphant smirk upon her face, she wheeled around in her seat and began on her waffles yet again.

Draco Malfoy, if possible, turned paler than before. Excited whispers broke out in the hall. Hermione distinctly heard a few girls sigh and even saw a couple begin to cry. Draco just stood there, his mouth slightly ajar. His grey eyes narrowed into slits.

"I AM NOT GA–" He began to scream but was interrupted by the doors of the Great Hall opening loudly. Moments later, all thought s of a gay Draco left the brains of just about everyone in the room. Except perhaps, one or two boys who were now eyeing him.

Harry Potter burst through the crowd that gathered. He made his way to the right in a rhythmic motion. All the while his tap shoes clacking loudly upon the stone floors of the Great Hall. He raised his cape and made a few more elaborate steps with his shiny new shoes. Behind him stood three short and skinny Spanish men. In each of their hands was a different instrument. They began to play.

The bongos, guitar, and symbols echoed throughout the cavernous hall, but nothing louder than the ringing voice of Harry Potter.

"You once were a bookworm, and yet my friend. You were eleven then with frizzy hair."

He began with the rhythmic clapping of two more Spanish men emerging from the oak doors that served as an entrance to the Great Hall.

"Now look at you, look how you have grown." He wiggled his eyebrows and the guys nodded appreciatively. "Look at the past, how much strength you have shown!"

He glided towards the Gryffindor table in long sways, allowing everyone to see his extremely tight black Mariachi pants. The dangling upon his large black hat swung as if dancing to the music.

"Hermione Granger, you are no longer in danger. Today you are of age, now take your stage."

He lifted Hermione upon the long table and bowed in a most chivalrous manner, though secretly trying to look up her skirt. He can't be all romantic, I'm sorry.

"Today you turn seventeen, on this lovely day of September the nineteen." He finished gallantly, and helped her off the table. He lifted her petite form into his arms and spun her around until he was sure that the song 'vertigo' would make sense. He didn't quite get the whole 'one, two, three, fourteen' thing.

Hermione, although extremely shocked, stood on the bench and gave Harry a huge kiss on the cheek. This action was followed by several wolf whistles from the masculine portion of the crowd and sighs from the female.

When all had finally calmed, the bell for the first class of the day rang. Hermione's day floated past. No one had ever made such a spectacle of her birthday, if they had done anything at all. Her last class of the day was physical education so she began walking towards the gymnasium.

There was a huddle of boys outside of the door, but Hermione paid no attention to them as she had just caught a glance of Professor Verte. All thoughts flew out her mind. Goodness, that man was like a Greek God.

"So how are we all going to explain being out of class at the same time?" A raven-haired boy asked the three boys surrounding him.

"Well I think I've got it all figured out. I think we need to stage a duel between all of us. We can then say we're all in the hospital wing." Draco replied.

"Okay, but you know Madame Pomphrey will probably never let us go." The raven haired boy persisted. He did not want to be caught, because now he was a romantic.

"You may be good at serenading, Potter. But I have the Malfoy charm when it really counts." Draco retorted spitefully. Although he was secretly grateful to Harry for getting the focus off a very absurd claim. Mostly everyone had forgotten about it, except for a few boys. Which surprised Draco to no extent, he had been in the locker rooms with them before.

"So next class?" The red-head finally spoke up. All three boys nodded their heads. There was no turning back now. They were in this together. All for one, and one for all. Okay, this was too much for them all to handle. Getting along? No way!

**(A/N) : There's an update. I am very surprised at the events of my chapter myself, although very happy about it. I know, sometimes I like to have stars in my eyes too. You can't hurt me, I wrote it! By the way, September 19th is Hermione's birthday. I checked the website. Hooray for an update. Now, review.**

**That little box in the corner, come on. Just click it. Write some nice words about how beautiful I am. How utterly gorgeous you think I am. Just click it, come one!**


	6. A Plan Carried Out

**Disclaimer: Hehehe! What I am laughing about you ask? Well it turns out that J.K. Rowling finally admitted that she stole the entire Harry Potter idea from me. I am also going to receive all of her profits made from the books, and I'm going to be ordained, and I'm going to take over for Queen Mum. A bit carried away, nah!**

**(A/N:)** Hooray I have reached fifty. ::Several pelvic thrusts:: You guys so rock!! Please don't stop, keep on going!! ::Dancing around in the middle of my kitchen while receiving strange looks from my parents:: Schhwiing!! (That I got from Wayne's world)

**AngelSerpant91:** Hmm.. I never thought of dark magic, and I have always fancied a trip to the Swiss Alps, though for different purposes ::Yodeling:: I may be slow but I'm... DARN, there is no good ending to that joke. Crud-Meister!

**Person:** Well, I already have something in common with you, eh? You like my story, as do I. Who doesn't! ::Blows on nails and rubs them haughtily on shirt:: Life is good.

**BrennaM:** Maybe you should see a doctor about that, I'm not really sure that breaking into pieces is entirely normal. Oh I get it, it's what you humans call an 'expression' ::Slaps self on green forehead between my eight eyes::

**Cold-eyes-for-you:** I am glad that you have remained my faithful reviewer. Most certainly am! I did enjoy the whole Draco being gay thing as well, when a guy is jut TOO good looking... There is something rotten in the state of Denmark. If you know what I am saying!

**Janet:** I am glad that you believe my story to be funny and as you can see... I continued!!

**Maryo1:** Thank goodness someone finally commented on my extremely beautiful self, I was beginning to worry. Oh and if you do keep an eye out for this story, make sure to keep it in water. There are viruses in the air!

**Ilovetom88:** I'm so glad that you love my story, and I think that I would also like to thank you for remaining a faithful reviewer of mine. You have no idea how much it means to me!

**MercurySands:** Wow, first off, that had to be one of my favorite reviews ever! I know you can't see me but you can pretend, everyone else does.:: sniffles as the truth surfaces:: My self-esteem is fragile. Don't worry about the whole blunt thing, it is a gift, perhaps you can lend it to me sometime because I just don't know when to stop and smell the roses– er coffee. I confused myself there so don't worry. As for the whole making sense thing– who cares? I like your thinking! Perhaps I will add a little kick in the old family jewels, I don't even know what's going to happen. I think it's better when I wing it. As for the whole random a/n thing. I had no idea I was doing that! I reviewed my story and was appalled and slightly giddy about how funny– er irrelevant they were. That sounded good enough, eh. Oh and the whole spanking thing, I'm not that kind of gal. ::cheeky wink::

**Goldilocks31890:** I am really glad you stuck with the story. ::Air- five:: Romantic Harry, I am a genius. ::Smirking:: Draco's really rubbing off on me! ::Swats at thin air beside me:: Coo-Coo!

**Fireylove:** I think that you can't have funny without freaky! Okay maybe you can, meh! Oh and that whole U2 song. Perhaps Bono should go back to kindergarten. Well at least he can sing...

**Hermione-Granger-420:** In the words of the Princess Bride: "As you wish!"

**Princess Faye:** Perhaps the most vague review possible, but a review nonetheless! ::kisses computer::

**deep blue quill:** I do pride myself on being able to pull off a scene with Harry in mariachi pants. A gift, I know. I'm glad you approve of that chapter, although I think it was rather pointless. In response to your inquiring face, which is gorgeous (see I can say it), your opinion didn't matter.. Until you told me you were English. Different story then, I think I love you. Seriously.

**Natasha2014:** I will hurry oh wait I'm writing right now! Thanks for the compliment! And don't you get all CAPS LOCK-y on me! ::snaps fingers in a way only boorish Americans can pull off:: ::::namely me::::

**Through the Eyes of A Dragon**

**Chapter 6**

**A Plan Carried Out**

Sun slanted through the window pane of the seventh-year Gryffindor's boy dorms. (a/n: that's a mouthful...Hooray for random a/n's) The scarlet hangings could all but keep out the blazing light. Harry Potter turned over in his warm bed, cherishing the last day before he would die.

Was Voldemort coming? No. Today was the day he was going on his most dangerous mission yet. Spying. In the locker rooms. The girl's locker rooms. Harry gulped audibly and kicked off the security and warmth his covers so temptingly offered. 'Tis now or never.

Over in the next bed a certain red-head (a/n: The rhyming!) Was having similar thoughts. A picture of a red-faced Molly Weasley with her hands upon her hips shrieking wildly at him flashed through his mind repeatedly. But knowing that backing out would mean telling The - Amazing - Bouncing- Ferret that he was a coward, Ronald Weasley threw of his heavy covers. Walking towards the bathroom, his mouth in a grim line, he nearly tripped over a still pondering Harry.

The two exchanged knowing looks. Each gave a curt nod. After throwing on some clothes, the pair hopped down the stone steps that lead to the common room. Below them sat a girl, books scattered on her lap, her face a picture of concentration. Both Harry and Ron smiled at the sight.

Hermione raised her head and bid the boys a 'good morning', followed by a 'N.E.W.T.S are fast approaching' (the date was September 22) (a/n: Tom Felton's birthday!) And a 'Did you fill out the side- effects of the wolfsbane potion on section 22- C on the last Potions quiz...'

The trio then made their way down to breakfast. As they entered the Great Hall, Harry nodded discreetly towards the Slytherin Table. He received a similar gesture in return.

Hermione, ever the observant one, took note of this strange occurrence. However, her attention was diverted towards a Ravenclaw girl waving Arithmancy notes wildly in her face. Hermione calmed the girl and the two sat at her table working on the parchment.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Ron smiled wanly but Harry took no notice of this. Next to him was a particularly pretty Hufflepuff, who was currently swooning over Harry. You see, Harry had become quite the favorite of girls young and old after his singing incident. He was the object of ridicule for a short span until the boys realized that the girls were chasing after Harry like rabid dogs. Silly girls and their romanticism. (A/n: ::sniffle:: Who am I kidding)

It was now a regular occurrence for a male to break out in song. Of course, it would never match up to Harry's performance. Mostly the boy would be booed and called 'girly-men' or some thing of that nature. (A/n: wow that sounded strangely like the Californian Governator)

The bell rang and Harry and Ron headed to their first class. Divination passed by like a breeze with a slightly perfumed tinge. This could be because Harry and Ron had slept through the majority of it.

Lunch was a torrid affair. Not. It was quite bland, Hermione studied for a transfiguration test sometime next year. Harry and Ron just kept exchanging glances. (A/n: Strangers in the night, exchanging glances...)

Finally, the bell rang to signal the beginning of physical education. Harry and Ron rushed to the corridor where they waited impatiently for two Slytherins to show.

"Hold your horses, Potter" Blaise Zabini whispered to the anxious looking boy. "Make it look convincing!"

"That will be oh-so hard Zabini. Hating you, imagine! What a concept. Its revolutionary!" Harry retorted.

"I think Hermione's rubbing off on you, mate. That sounded smart." Ron squeaked from behind the-boy - who - lived. "No, correction. He wishes Granger was rubbing off on him." Draco quipped.

"Well, so do you!" The emerald- eyed boy replied hotly. Perhaps a duel would not be that hard to feign. Not that hard at all.

"Oh, is that so!" Malfoy said, playing along. He was a regular (insert favorite actor here)(or perhaps Tom Felton, I am hilarious!).

Within seconds, four wands were drawn. Each directed at a different boy. Harry wiped his palms on his shirt and growled menacingly. That scared the Dark Lord in 6th year, perhaps it would work on the Slytherin brats. The boys in front of him had to control themselves for fear of bursting out into laughter. Close call indeed.

"What is the meaning of this!" A very red-faced McGonagall emerged from her classroom. At that moment four different spells shot out of the opposing boys wands. McGonagall pointed towards the staircase and four very angry boys were sent toward the Hospital Wing. Slightly struggling due to extra appendages or a set of wobbly legs.

When they had reached the infirmary, Madame Pomphrey had absolutely no trouble removing the hexes but was not in the least bit happy about it.

"Poppy, can I call you Poppy?" Draco began, with a firm shake of her head, he continued. "Madame, if you will. We did not mean to offend you in any way. We had a mere quarrel between good friends. I assure you this will not happen again." With a skeptical eyebrow raised, the woman sent them to class.

"Check for alibi's." Blaise made a swooping motion with his hand in mid air.

"Let the games begin!"

(A/n:) I seriously thought of ending it here.

Meanwhile in the gym...

"The boys got in a fight?" Pavarti Patil asked anxiously absorbing information in her true gossip-y form.

"MM-hm! From what I heard it was over a girl." Her twin responded. The group all turned in Hermione's direction and a crimson blush stained her cheeks.

"Ladies, how are we doing over here?" The deep voice of Professor Verte cut through there gossip.

"Peachy." Hannah Abbot smiled, almost– flirtatiously? Oh no she didn't!

Completely ignoring Hannah all together, Professor Verte smiled over at Hermione. "You have gotten much better Hermione. But perhaps you can just work on your stroke." He stood next to her moved his arm in slow motion with her own. Hermione did not have to be a genius to decipher the jealous envy-ful (a/n: joy for making up words!) glares that she was receiving.

"He always seems to touch you!" Lavender pouted as the girls headed towards the showers. "Oh Lavender, what ARE you on about?" Hermione whined, she was quite tired of being fawned over like this by both men and women.

"Well you had four boys fight over you in the hall. A Greek- god touching you all over..." Lavender continued but Hermione thought she heard a spluttering noise at Lavender's last words, but saw no perpetrators. "Strange.." she muttered.

"I got showers first!" Pansy screeched. Now Hermione was sure, she had heard a distinct– groan? Her eyes wandered around the locker rooms, she saw nothing out of the ordinary but she could not be entirely sure.

Her paranoid 'Harry' senses as she called them were perking up. Something was amiss and nothing gets past Hermione Granger. Nothing! She reached into her bag and pulled out a– magnifying glass? She started searching the room muttering the occasional 'jinkies'.

Draco Malfoy was disappointed. The only girl who had taken a shower was Pansy and he would rather see Potter showering than that. Okay maybe not, but it still was gross. He started getting a little antsy when Hermione came close to where they stood, stationary, muttering some unintelligible phrase from Scooby-poo..was it?

"I am most definitely not waiting for that COW to finish her shower!" Pavarti finally yelled. Whispers broke out and Pansy emerged from the shower wrapped in a towel. "What did you say?" she asked viciously. Pavarti merely proceeded into the showering rooms.

"Oh no you don't!" Pansy screeched. Her wet hair shedding droplets wildly in all directions as her head shook in fury. Pavarti came into the locker room draped in a large fluffy towel to retrieve her forgotten loofa. Big mistake.

Pansy lunged at the horror-stricken girl. Behind her, Hermione most definitely heard something akin to , 'grab the popcorn'. She had no time to think on it for she desperately tried to break apart the two shrieking howler monkeys before her.

When all had been settled (Pavarti with frogs for ears and Pansy with pig's feet were sent to the hospital wing) Hermione began to walk in the general direction of where she had heard the comment. She heard rustling and a muttering of an obscene word.

She began to run at the intruders. She was so close she could feel their body heat. She could smell– cologne. Then.... BAM! Hermione hit the floor with an undignified yelp (a/n: one which I have mastered long ago). She had slipped.

On hair gel.

That boy was going down.

And not in the good sense.

(Is there one?)

**(A/N:)** Woohoo! That was longer than other chapters. So why don't you review longer and more frequently. My logic is sound, don't question it! This story is going to continue, I've got some more twists and turns for this baby! Schhwwwingg!! Review!!!

Did I mention that you should review.

Am I desperate?


	7. WADMAC: Revenge is Sweeter than Cherry L...

**Disclaimer: "Okay so I realized that I wasn't fooling anyone with my foolish disclaimers. I see how childish they are now. Perhaps I shall give credit to the true author, Brandybuckbeak." –J.K. Rowling, press conference yesterday. It has yet to be released but you will all see in the end that I truly do own this blasted series! (Insert maniacal laugh here)**

**(A/N:)** Woohoo! Uh-huh! Swwwiiiiinnggg! I have 71 reviews, this is like oober-fantastic. Yes I did say oober! This is how excited I am. Have I told you lately that I love you. But I will thank you all in the only way I know how, big wet mushy kisses! Hooray for neon lipstick! No but seriously you all are great, fantabulous! I'll thank you, oh SO much!

**AngelSerpent91:** I am enthralled by your friends, a crack scam? Do tell. Perhaps you should write a fanfiction. I am happy to hear that you have a life on sale, because I most definitely do need one. You see, I'm here on a Saturday night, writing fanfiction? I'm 15 years old god dammit! Excuse me for my language! I'll be moving on now!

**Slyswn28:** I do believe you are quite correct in assuming that this will be entertaining. I do hope so or else my life is over! ::sobs in the corner::

**deep blue quill:** Do not worry I do love the fact that your reviews sound overly British, I enjoy them much more. I guess you may be forgiven that you hadn't immediately taken note of my absolute beauty. But as long as you have finally bowed down to the match of her Majesty's swan, I may take your apology into consideration. You may be strange but I like that, and the fact that you love me.. Gosh, I didn't know how to tell you either. I think I love you too. I may be "eager" but, why not, let's get hitched! (Okay so now I think I have scared you as well, I apologize. But my offer stands.)

**Cold-eyes-for-you:** Larissa, is it. Now I know your name, let's be best friends. (How strange I just proposed in the last review, now this) I do love the fact that you find my comments funny, I do try SO HARD! I'm glad you consider this long because most don't, what can I say! I'm into to those apothegms not those long winded jokes. I am very glad that you enjoy the four boys fighting over Hermione because there will be more! Hooray for updates!

**Hops:** I'm glad you reviewed twice! I am most definitely not being sarcastic, more reviews for me! I assure you that Draco and Harry will not develop a friendship, at least not for now. I haven't planned this fic, what's the need. Winging it has worked!

**Oooo:** I will update, or I am updating would be the more correct statement. But I hope your opinion does not change because fantastic is quite the compliment.

**Ilovetom88:** I am glad myself it seems that I got more reviews as a result. Yes I cannot wait for that boy to go down either (ignore all hormonal implications to that statement, and if you before reading this parenthesis smirked just a tad I am grieved to tell you that could rival the hormonal boys within this story) Just a tad bit of information for you, excuse me while I ramble on...

**X g r e e n - e y e s X:** You are reviewing! Yeah! I am glad you understand the hilarity of hormones and look forward to your CONTINUOUS reviews. Did you, by any chance, catch any commands in the previous sentences. ::whistles innocently::

**Kurama Luver 518092:** Tom Felton is hot indeed...( I shall not spoil this review response with other mindless blabber– oh darn I think I already have)

**A Story Of The Year:** I am very glad that you have recognized my potential as a gorgeous writer and have proposed to me. Unfortunately I already proposed to another reviewer earlier, until polygamy becomes legal we will have to partake in courtly love, my friend. ::Tears sloshing, It was a romantic proposal afterall.:: (Play along with me here, you did propose didn't you?!?")

**Tinuvielstorm:** Finally! My genius for plot lines is FINALLY being appreciated. I will continue writing with a meandering quill for you so inspire me, my muse!

**Mrs. Blaise Zabini:** I will take my longest to update and make it slower just for you! Perhaps once a year will be good enough for you, we shall negotiate the terms later. I am glad you are giving me more leeway. You are a doll!

**Dragonbabe37981:** You are indeed a new reader, and fresh meat. ::Growl:: Sorry, animal instinct, call it Darwinism if you wish! I will not tell you my secrets, for I do not know them. ::wipes lonely tear::

**hpfan08:** Actually I haven't been flamed yet, keep thy finger crossed. Yes they are out of character, but after all I do now own Harry Potter so aren't HER characters OOC?? I will work on my grammar for you my loyal fan...BETTER BE LOYAL!

**Sxcting:** Are you sure I'm not desperate, I do believe I am! Its only okay when I say it so don't get any ideas! I think we all do enjoy our share of reviews, we do, we do!

**Goldilocks31890:** No your story is not funny, but that's not supposed to be mean. Its supposed to be serious, silly people reading this that believe I don't like you. I do enjoy your story! It is currently on my favorites list! And I have a lovely surprise for you at the end, don't peak! Really don't peak!

**Senya Lady of the Serpents:** Yes it is quite ironic that you posted on the first chappie. I almost forgot to put you on the review responses. I'm glad you like it and continue to review, on whichever chapter you like!

Now on to the Meat of the Story, sorry to all of you vegetarians for the blatant carnivorous reference. Blame it on lack of food!

**

* * *

Through the Eyes of a Dragon **

**Chapter Seven:**

**WADMAC: Revenge is Sweeter than Cherry Lollipops**

Harry and Ron sat nervously at the Gryffindor table, anxiously awaiting the arrival of their female, as they have finally come upon, best friend.

Very few words were spoken between the two boys as their gazes constantly averted to the large oak doors that allowed entrance to the Great Hall. Few would notice that this would be one of the first times that a Weasley, of any generation, neglected a meal. An excellent one at that.

Harry's eyes were transfixed upon the Staff table, awaiting anyone of the teachers to pop up and read him his rights. He was sure they were caught. His eyes moved along the Four House tables until they reached another pair of eyes.

Draco Malfoy kept up the staring contest with Harry Potter, until he realized they were calling attention to themselves.

"Potter looks nervous. The wanker is going to give us up. Why did we collaborate with him in the first place?" Draco whispered to the raven haired boy beside him.

"I was wondering the same thing, it doesn't even make sense. I'm not quite sure it made sense then either." Blaise whispered back with a perplexed look upon his handsome face.

They were interrupted from their thoughts by the large wooden doors swinging open. In stepped a beautiful brunette.

"Granger." The Slytherins mumbled in unison, taking no note of each other. After Hermione had made her entrance and the music stopped, and everyone was able to move again (A/N: Think 'Not Another Teen Movie'") she made her way to the table draped in scarlet and gold.

"Hello Harry, Hello Ron!" Hermione exclaimed pleasantly. She sat down on the bench facing th wall and proceeded to butter her roll.

Satisfied that they were on pleasant terms, the two emaciated boys took to shoveling food down their throats. (A/N: I just got a mental image of a vacuum, go with that!)

"We're going out to the pitch, 'mione!" Ron said after he had thankfully cleared his mouth of half-masticated food parcels. His voice was bright and cheery, reflecting the beautiful Saturday morning.

"Care to join us?" Harry asked hopefully, those fabulous emerald eyes of his sparkling with hope. Hermione shook her head and mumbled something about homework and a library. Both boys nodded and with slightly dampened spirits, made their way to the lush grounds of Hogwarts.

Hermione smirked slightly with an uncanny resemblance to another in the hall currently. "So simple, so easy." she mumbled.

Hermione was not a simple girl, she prided herself on knowledge. To let the weird events the past few days proffered would not be in her character. She made the many connections that had seemed just mere coincidences days before quickly. She decided to do something about it, who wouldn't have?

She nodded her head to a few choice occupants within the large Hall and slowly made her ascent up the many twists and turns of the ever changing stairs towards Gryffindor Tower, on the Seventh Floor.

When she arrived she was pleased to see a large group assemble by the Gryffindor hearth. Several had taken seats upon the many cushy couches the Gryffindor Common Room so kindly offered. Hermione made some gestures to the group that any of the boys remaining merely deciphered as 'crazy senile lady speak' (a/n: I have found it works quite well thank you oh so very much!)

The girls however just trudged their way up to the Seventh Year dorm. Hermione waited around for awhile ushering stragglers to the small room at the top of the spiral staircase. When she was satisfied with the number, she too climbed the paved stairway.

When she approached the door she heard a ton of giggling and loud whispers from the many girls. Hermione took a deep breath and steeped through the threshold that was her home. Her presence did little to quiet the loud gossip that now rang in her ears.

She tried clearing her throat, reminiscent to that of a former headmistress, but to no avail.

She yelled, but it brought similar results.

She whistled loudly but the girls just looked at her and started a fresh wave of gossip about 'Hermione Granger and her new bout of schizophrenia.'

Hermione rolled her eyes as a young girl moved towards and told her of the latest dish. The girl than moved back, eyes wide with terror, when she soon realized she had told the object of the hot gossip.

Hermione just alleviated the girl with a nod of her head. The girl immediately quieted down and waited for Hermione to lash out on her. Afterall, she had just heard of Hermione's multiple personalities.

One second she's good old Hermione, who will help you with your homework or anything school related. The next she can become extremely violent and has been known to break out a whip on certain people who got on her nerves. Thirdly, Hermione would become a sexy temptress (explaining why the boys were dropping for her like flies). This side of Hermione was also known to break out a whip. (A/n: I had too!)

Ah, the simple beauty of gossip. Within thirty seconds, Hermione was a walking talking Freak Show! (And according to some, had quite the tendency to break out in random obscenities.)

"Shut up!" She screamed, proving the case of those who had passed the previous rumor on. Those girls looked around smugly.

Nevertheless, the group quieted down. (Probably waiting for Hermione to switch personalities, but were quiet all the same.

"You all probably are not fully aware of why you are here. I'll be happy to clarify this for you. You see–" Hermione began but was interrupted by a rather intruding voice.

"I thought you said Draco Malfoy was going to be here!" A couple of jeers accompanied this comment. But Hermione just looked confused.

"No! No! You silly girl, I said we would be speaking OF Draco Malfoy, you see–" Hermione tried again but was once again interrupted by the girl with the high pitched voice.

"Oh, in that case, he may not be here but I do enjoy speaking of him. He is so incredibly hot!" Murmurs of agreement accompanied this statement.

"No! The reason we are here is to speak of the bad things he has done. He wore an invisibility cloak and snuck into the girl's locker room!" She screamed over the excited whispering.

All in the room went quiet.

"He had accomplices as well! Harry and Ron! Perhaps, Zabini!"

Rude remarks echoed throughout the rooms.

"So this is why I instituted this first meeting of WADMAC. This is not like S.P.E.W!" Hermione added hastily as she heard mumblings.

"What's WADMAC?" A short girl asked, she had been the one who had told Hermione of the rumor about herself.

"Woman Against Draco Malfoy And Company."

* * *

**(A/N:)** Yes I so totally updated. So you should totally review, I promise each review will be treated kindly and fed well! 

I also have an announcement. Due to some insane reviewers, not for my story of course, I am here to tell you about a fic that has promise. But is not getting the credit it deserves. I would ask you all to check out Goldilocks31890's story. Too descriptive my behind!

By the Way.

Review for me too.

Or else I'll hurt you!

That rhymed!

Click the pretty lavender button!

Go on!


	8. She's Dangerous with a Curling Iron

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is hereby property of BrandyBuckBeak inc. All rights reserved. All characters and actors portraying a Harry Potter character now belong to me. That includes you Tom! ::grabs Tom Felton by the collar as he tries to tiptoe away::**

(A/N:) Hello! How are you all? I'm just fine, thanks for asking. My Christmas is going to be lovely, how about yours? As much as I do love the simple banter between myself and the reader, I will force myself to move on. However hard this may be.

So back to my reviewers! You guys rock! I don't know how many times I can tell all you guys this. You are the coolest people I know.

Or rather NOT know.

I confused myself.

Moving on...

* * *

**Goldilocks31890:** It is the though, isn't it? It is one of the few times that I have thought so you should feel highly honored. This is D/hr, just to let you know again. Just in case you forgot, and perhaps I will make him an old spinster, who knows! Certainly not me!

Evil polar bears rock!

Keep up with the Lord of the Rings references, they rock!

**Ilovetom88:** Isn't WADMAC awesome? I thought so, but I think all my ideas are awesome. They are, aren't they? You better agree! Because if you don't....

**A Story Of The Year:** I would not mind an affair at all! Just don't tell Deep Blue Quill, he's starting to make wedding plans. Oh, and I did enjoy those random inspiring words within your review because they inspire me.

**Natyslacks:** Nice flag! Nice play on words, I would never have thought of that! But you do know that I will take all the credit for it and claim it as my own. Don't feel bad, I'll always think of you in my heart while I go on and win prizes for such word play.

Muhahahahahahahaha Muhahahahahahahahahah!

::Burp::

Excuse me.

**Kurama Luver 518092:** You did, You did! You clicked it again. Hooray for rapid finger movements! Hooray! And I am acknowledging you! Hooray!

Hooray!

**AngelSerpant91:** Half price? You are too good to me! I love you. Can you make it a quarter, please!

No fair, you may not keep the crack to yourself, you have to share. We can have some at my wedding reception with Deep blue Quill. Will you cater?

Please?

**DragonSpirit7037:** Nah, It's not lavender. I'm just seriously hallucinating. Seriously. A lot. Insanely funny? I like the combo!

A lot.

**Deep blue quill:** You were mentioned in two reviews responses previously, don't you feel special? Aww! You do. Shrimp? I like the sound.

How about Escargot? I'll get it tomorrow. No, I ma not procrastinating! Don't take that tone with me young man!

Geez!

**Ptrst:** Schhwwiiing! You like the WADMAC. I know I'm nice, just tell me it again. I'm highly fragile after a spat with my beloved, excuse me!

**Hpfan08:** You did click it, you sly dog you. Why thank you for such a comment, I love you soooo much. Believe me! I do!

Okay So here it is...

Don't be disappointed.

Please?

::pouting::

* * *

**Through the Eyes of a Dragon**

**Chapter 8**

**She's Dangerous with a Curling Iron**

* * *

Harry and Ron returned from the Quidditch Pitch. A little muddier and a whole lot sweatier than when they departed.

After parting ways to shower respectively, they returned a short while later. (A/N: I thought I would add something about a shower. Apart from the prefect bathroom scene in the fourth book, I have no recollection of a shower or bathing mentioned. Coincidence, I think not!)

"Do you want to play a game of chess?" Ron suggested hopefully, it was just about the only thing that the poor boy could beat Harry in.

Harry shrugged and took a seat across from him best mate on the couch of the Gryffindor common room. They began to order there pieces around in strategic thought.

Except for Harry, the boy barely knew how the pieces moved let alone strategy. But sheer dumb luck, was quite successful in this phase for Harry. It always seemed to. Weird?

But both boys were interrupted from their intent game, partly one-sided, with a loud commotion coming from the other side of the room. The steps to the girl's dormitories.

"Women!" Dean Thomas smacked his head "I will never understand them. I have always wondered what they do at those sleep overs"

The rest of the group nodded their head at the comment, silently agreeing.

"What's it like, ya think?" A dreamy Ron pondered, rubbing his chin and licking his chapped lips. A few others followed the thought and a lot of chapped lips were given their deserved moisture.

"Fellows. Fellows! It is quite obvious what girls do at sleep overs." Seamus Finnigan said while interlocking his fingers and squinting his eyes in sage-like wisdom. (A/n: beautiful look, use it in school all the time, makes me look smart!)

All heads turned to the wise looking boy. One question was reverberating through all of their brains.

"Do you think you can order pizza in Hogwarts?" A very hungry Ron asked. He was then hit by 20 pillows from the boys who were interested in what Seamus had to say. Namely everyone.

"Now that _that_ has been taken care of..." Harry said while motioning to a dazed Ron covered in pillows, "What does occur at these blasted sleep overs."

Seamus laughed and clapped his hands together, as if an old grandfather ready to tell eager grandchildren a story from the olden days. All the eager grandchildren–er–the Gryffindor boys leaned forward in excitement.

"Well it always starts with the compliments, 'you look so great, I wish I had your body' ' where did you get that shirt, I wish I could pull that off." Seamus began, and the boys grinned at the double meaning of his last statement. Even though none of them knew that it was true, a guy could dream, alright!

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor girl's dorm...

"Oh MY Gods! Parvati that looks so amazing on you, I wish I had your body!" Lavender gushed.

"Are you kidding me, that shirt looks incredible on you! I wish I could pull that off." Parvati admired.

They both giggled like schoolgirls, and Hermione and Ginny scowled. A long night this would indeed be.

Hermione had just gotten back from telling her new friends from the different houses about her latest endeavors. WADMAC was a hit. She had heard Pansy sniffle a bit, but when she brought up the prospect of Draco Malfoy seeing Pansy in a shower. The girl nearly burst! Some people might have gotten mad but, no–Pansy was exhilarated. Hermione never did quite get that girl.

Back in the common room...

"Then they all give each other make overs. And make each other dress up in outfits not suitable for public eye. All in fun." His grin faded, " I wish we could see them."

A lot of other heads in the Gryffindor common room nodded along. But after hearing about the daring escape of the boy's latest rendevous none of them dared tot ry anything stupid. (A/n: A wise decision being.)

"What do they do next?" asked a still disoriented Ron brushing stray feathers from the machine gun-esque attack of the pillows. A story to tell the grandchildren, the terrible hardships faced within the (gasp) Great Pillow War. (A/n: I have a flare for dramatics. Don't like it? Meh. Hasn't killed me yet. Morbid? Yeppers.)

"Well m'dear boy. What comes next is not only a treat for them...well I guess it's not really a treat for them but more of a torture and revenge thing...but it is indeed a treat for us." Seamus adopted a very Sherlock Homes-y tone of voice at this time.

Cut scene. Music drift upwards. Camera does several loops around the stairs. Cut to voices and giggling. Door opens, scene now in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory. Two woman look desperate, two others look ravenous. Who is who, you decide.

Hermione was desperate (a/n: I left a lot of time for your decision.) Next to her Ginny was in a similar plight.

Lavender and Pavarti were fat approaching, foaming at the mouth. Okay a bit of an exaggeration.

Within their hands were metal tools and torture devices. Beauty products.

On the bed next to them, littered upon the normally pristine sheets of one Ms. Hermione Granger, were dozens of robes and obscenely showy clothes. None which Hermione had any desire to don.

Ginny made a squealing noise much akin to terrified mouse, she dashed out of the room in top gear. Leaving two angry women, and a bewildered best mate in her wake.

"Leave her, we will attend to that matter at a different time. We still have a victim– er– client left and it would be beyond rude to leave her when she so readily begged for this appointment." Pavarti growled through gritted teeth.

Hermione made a move to object but was silenced by the sound of a blow dryer. Her screams were never heard, her sobs never echoed. All silence by the phrase 'pain is beauty' or vice versa.

Back in the common room...

The boys conversation had gone elsewhere for the time being.

Until a red streak brought them to rather pressing subject at hand.

Ginny dashed down the stairs at an alarming rate, her hair leaving a spectrum of red behind her. Her short legs pounded against the stone floors of what had once been her home, now she could not live here without constant threat or the fear of being caught.

The boys' gazes followed the commotion of the fleeing red-head than immediately reverted back to stone staircase.

"And so it begins..."

The ever so wise Seamus anunciated.

Back up the stairs....

Lavender was brutally assaulting Hermione's eyes with some darkened shadow. Some sort of midnight blue.

An aphrodisiac, she had called it.

Hermione had scoffed.

She was silenced by a hard tug of her hair from Pavarti.

Her life was soon to end.

Ginny stopped at the end of the portrait hole, determined to find someone that could help her.

Her heart beat so hard that she feared it would break through her chest.

Footsteps approached, hard and long between. That of a man.

Ginny clutched her side and spoke to his feet. Large. Is all she could note

"They're going to hurt her...Hermione... gryffindor tower behind me...password hippogriff." Ginny mumbled then slid to the ground clutching her legs, hoping that she was on time.

Lavender had just finished stuffing Hermione into an obscene outfit that Hermione wouldn't even wear into the shower, when she suggested a game.

Uh-oh!

"Hermione?" Lavender practically purred.

No!

"Truth or dare?"

Hermione was silent.

"Dare?" Pavarti asked, exasperated at Hermione's lack of response for the past five minutes.

Hermione remained silent, not trusting herself.

"Silence implies consent!" Lavender cried in a sing-song voice. "What shall it be?"

"I know!" Pavarti shrieked.

"Go downstairs..."

Hermione paled as the story progressed. Considerably more when it reached it's end.

Downstairs...

Harry had immediately recognized that flash of red hair.

Weasley.

Since the only other Weasley within the castle was sitting next to him, he had an idea.

Ginny.

He was about to go after her when the portrait swung open. Revealing the most unexpected person to ever enter the Gryffindor common room.

Voldemort.

Not.

"What have you done to her, Potter?" A tall blonde boy with a great amount of strength lunged at him.

All Harry, ever the eloquent one, could manage to say was...

"Who?"

Draco Malfoy lunged at him again.

A small fight broke out, neither party committing fully.

They did not want to hurt their pretty faces. (A/n: My excuse not to fight as well.)

However this fight could not progress any further, for all the attention completely averted to the top of the staircase.

Atop the highest stair stood a girl– no definitely a woman, any man in the room could tell you that. Eight or nine times, even the occasional ten.

She hesitantly made her way down the steps, not looking at anyone. She was glad that these were Gryffindors, they wouldn't abuse her.

As much.

Dressed in a pair of denim shorts that could easily be mistaken for underwear and a checkered top which was unbuttoned enough to reveal a tube top. A top her head was mounted a cream cowboy hat and her hair was done in to pig tail braids.

In her right hand, which was slightly shaking, she held a rope that was tied in a circle.

Everyone gaped.

In a timid Southern (American that is) accent, "Howdy y-y'all"

A cough emerged from up the stairs that sounded strangely like 'more twang'.

"I j-just move here from Dallas Texas."

"Drawl baby, make it convincing. Swing the lasso. Pout the lips." Another cough resounded, the longest cough anyone had ever heard.

"Well, I just moved here and I was feeling..." The desperation showed in her movement. She had not yet looked in anyone's eyes.

"Do it!" Lavender and Pavarti cried, not even bothering to conceal it with a cough.

Hermione swung her lasso a bit and cracked her knuckles.

"...V-v-Vulnerable...." she let fall.

Silence engulfed the room.

A pin dropped, an owl hooted.

You could almost hear the non-existent water that Severus Snape was not showering in. Who showers anymore? (A/n: Certainly not me...)

Raucous laughter echoed off th walls.

Malfoy's were never stunned, he had to do something.

Anything.

Hermione looked up.

Draco Malfoy?

What was he doing here? In all of his glorious specimen–er ferret-y ways.

She looked down at her attire. The only thing that she could manage to do was laugh.

Everyone began laughing. Having probably seen the funniest thing that would ever occur.

What else was natural.

Hermione made a big mistake–she laughed.

Draco Malfoy liked people who could feel comfortable enough to laugh.

She was in for it.

He was in for her.

* * *

**A/N: OMG!!!!! Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry oh so sorry. Things just got out of hand. Holidays and all the homework. I know, their just excuses. ::Thinks wildly and tries to find a scape goat:: Er..it has been so long because you didn't review enough. ::slaps self high-five:: nice one1**

**So this means you should review, and I'll get a chapter out before mid-terms.**

**Review.**

**Hey. review. Hey! (Subliminal messaging)**

**ReViEw (pretty pattern)**

**It's official, I have fallen of my rocker.**

**Finally.**


	9. Who's Mad Wac?

(A/n:) Hey guys, how are you all? Hehehe.

Please don't kill me...

That hard.

Excuses, excuses... Okay I'll give it to you straight, I'm a lazy girl.

I had basketball practices everyday at around 5 and I got home at 3 and I had to do homework (not my idea mind you).

Well yesterday basketball ended and I am back in business baby! Woohoo, it's Kaitlyn time! Oh and by the way, I just recently celebrated my sweet 16, so how about y'all review in place of a present that I did not receive from any of you.

:Sniffles:

How about some review responses! Yeahh babayyyy!

(Someone recently told me that I reminded them of Austin Powers, I have taken it to a whole new level.)

**LadySerpent**: I hope the deal hasn't yet expired because believe you me, I am beyond interested. I swear on all that holy in the sick twisted head of mine.

TCA for life, stormin' up Georgia for all the homies we lost in the Great Crack War.

R.I.P. babies! Peace! (I'm touchin' in my inner New York, I only have lived there my entire life)

**ilovetom88: **thank you ever so much for appreciating my chapter title. I feel like you do a lot of appreciating, so I'm going to appreciate you now.

You look fabulous today!

Nice pants!

**Amster270390**: I thought I would relate the horrors of the American schooling system. You can't just avoid it you know. It has to come out. :Tears begin to fall: I'm sorry it's hard, it really is.

But honestly, for all of the people who feel uncomfortable in the locker room. I feel bad (For I just walk around in all my naked glory and some people are intimidated by it I guess)

**YukiSukinomotoChan:** Well it wasn't exactly a day but pretty darn close.

Not.

But thank you for the eagerness.

**Potc-and-hpfan**: Well perhaps in my world, an hour means over a month.

So were on the same page.

BTW, love the screen name. Will and Jack and Harry, sweeeeeeeeeeeet!

**OnEbLoOdYrOsEpEtAl373:** I think that you would be an excellent lasso-er. You have the right legs, nice and sturdy.

I'm rooting for you!

**Sherezade-Meisuke:** Your wish is my command!

**Deep blue quill:** You are the coolest person ever. I though I'd just tell you that beforehand. I am well aware that I look fine so I'm gonna go ahead and mention your name a couple of times so we can still get hitched. (Our wedding will be a weird situation as well)

deep blue quill, deep blue quill, deep blue quill, deep blue quill. Okay done for now

deep blue quill

Crud!

**Hermione-Granger-420**: Yes indeed poor little Hermione. She''ll manage, she's a strong girl.

**Natasha2014:** Why thank you, nice hair by the way. (I'm giving compliments today)

**foxeran:** Why thank you I appreciate that, you look fab today, cute shirt.

**Insane-bunnie:** COOLEST REVIEWER EVER, couch excuse me myself. Why thank you, you my friend have made writing this story a blast.

I apologize for the wait. Eh, stuff it! I'M NOT (although I really am)

**Rockin' Royale:** Good stuff, good stuff.

Review as many times as you'd like. I promise I will not complain.

TsuirakuMitsukai: Ooh I know the answers!

1. It's kind of like clapping.

2. Yes, but not everyone knew. Thanks for telling all of them, geesh!

3. 'Tis a gift my dear old friend. Mostly late nights, cofee and various pills found in my cabinet (I was joking about the last one, riiiight)

4. I guess I'm still answering a question you didn't ask.

I think it's hilarity but I welcome made up words. Like the word 'seriousness' don't like it, so I made up my own 'seriousity' Sounds better.

Now on too the greatest story ever.

Modest much?

**Through the Eyes of a Dragon**

**By. BrandyBuckBeak**

**Chapter 9: Who's Mad Wac?**

Hermione had been paranoid lately. Perhaps it wasn't completely unjustified either. She always felt as if she was being watched or followed. (A/n: Constantly happening to me, even after the medication)

This morning in particular.

She sat at the long wooden table decorated with the Gryffindor crest. As food appeared upon her golden plate, she could feel eyes burning into her. She began to shift uncomfortably.

Her thoughts were immediately interrupted however as a group of boys passed. Hermione usually would pay them no mind but they had seriously crossed the line.

"Maybe you can try to lasso my horse?"

Hermione stood up immediately, it was only yesterday at the meeting of WADMAC that she had decided on her course of action if any more of this occurred.

Revenge.

She walked up to him, very slowly. Deliberately, if you will. She immediately zeroed in on the pig that had made the comment. She was smart and could tell.

Or perhaps it was because all the other beta males were slapping him high-fives.

Either way, she had found out.

She stepped right up to him, making sure that her words could be heard by all of the boys in the crowd, even some of the girls scattered at nearby tables.

"I would, but I have it on good authority that there isn't much of a horse in the first place."

That should stop the rest of their snarky comments, in truth it stooped only most.

She still had to deal with one guy in particular.

"Malfoy? Is there any reason in particular that you are standing behind me. Perhaps, dare I say it, breathing heavily?" Hermione announced spinning around to face the god before her.

"Tut tut, Granger. Is that anyway to treat me? I am your savior after all."

Hermione fumed. Someway, somehow a very inaccurate story leaked from the common room. As if the actual story of that night, wasn't interesting and inconceivable as it were. Apparently Draco Malfoy had rushed into the Gryffindor common room, brawled Harry, than saved her from complete embarrassment by lassoing a horse and riding her to safety into the sunset.

Riiiiight!

Draco, however, was basking in the attention. And perhaps making it look more reasonable by doing very boyfriend-ly things. The things the guy does.

"Earth-to-Granger!" Draco called for the third time. He didn't want his latest love interest to go in the loony bin before he could do something with her.

That's right, Granger had become a love interest to him. Perhaps he wasn't what his father had hoped for him but what did he care.

Hello, rebellious teen!

He didn't want to have to marry his cousins afterall. The Malfoy genes were already known for having big ears (thankfully skipping Draco). He could not stand the humilaition of anything bigger.

But back to the matter at hand, Granger.

This past week he had taken to carrying her books, although perhaps she didn't really like it. He had also began to perpetuate the stories surrounding himself and Hermione and what had occurred in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was mostly true, although the brawl was more one-sided. Potty had never even stood a chance.

The thing about Granger, well a problem for most, was that she had a great influence over the female population.

Who had just recently sworn off boys. Some ridiculous MADWAC thing or something. (A/n: I told you I would steal your idea muhahaha). But this only served as more of a challenge for Draco. He would woo Granger, and then take things from there.

But first he had to think of another scheme, a scheme that would get the girls back onto boys. They couldn't resist that long, but Draco decided to hold a meeting.

* * *

A rare feat had just occurred.

Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff had just come to a consensus.

Preposterous, you might say!

The boys were out for blood and they had a plan. Hermione Granger could not limit the amount of fun the boys would have this year, perhaps with herself, but not the other vulnerable girls.

This first session of MAWADMACI was called to order.

Man Against Women Against Draco Malfoy And Company Inc.

The ultimate organization of revenge and mischief, their name–though hard to remember–would not go unnoticed. Their plan was simple.

And stupid.

* * *

Hermione Granger stood by the door to the Gryffindor dormitories. She gave the thumbs up to all of the people in place. The conversation held within had not gone unnoticed, for the boys simply weren't savvy enough to think of a very important factor.

Hermione Granger's super intellect.

A couple of girls began giggling hysterically from the corner of the common room, where the eaves dropping bugs were being recorded.

Hermione sent a stern look in their direction, but immediately cracked a smile at the sight of the paper the girls were holding up.

MAWADMACI

I AM MAD WAC.

* * *

A/n: Hey dudes. Totally fun chapter to write. It was quite short and I am well aware. However this was the first spark of a relaationship that I began.

I realized in my other chapters that I really didn't go into depth with the character feelings.

I'm going to start doing that more now.

BTW, review!

Please?

I AM MAD WAC. But you gotta love me!


	10. Revenge of the Lecherous Boys from Plane...

Hey boys and girls.

Eh, there is absolutely no excuse for my lack of updat-ion (that is SOTALLY my new word) ((as is sotally, so + totally))

But I'm gonna go ahead and give you an excuse anyway.

My dog ate my computer.

Sah-weet excuse.

Works every time.

Review Responses, in 3...2...1...

GO!

**HOPS:** Yes it was quite short but freely admitted, doubly funny. I am just skilled in the ways of the world my friend. And yes you are MAD WAC.

Twice...

**Hermione-Granger-410:** Well I'm sorry but I recently bought him from E-bay, so there is no chance of you owning him. He carries all my books. **:P**

**deep blue quill:** I just needed some time to think, I'm sorry I went all Julia Roberts 'Runaway Bride' on you. I did however book our wedding suite in Aruba...Growl...

Oh and I'll bring the crack...

Love ya, hun!

**DizzyDawn007:** Aww you really don't mean that, lil' ol' me, makin' the funniest story ever. Awww your making me blush!

And I hope you can read this chapter before your mother sends you into an insane asylum.

**LadySnake:** Indeed. Indeed. But not by deep blue baby, he never thinks with his lower head, tell 'em baby.

**Potc-and-hpfan: **I like cheese myself, but I've never tried it virtual. Does it still have that same cheddar kick? Because I'll try it but I need to know.

**Child-Of-Fear: **You flatter me with your insane calling. I'm really just severely brain damaged, not insane. All of you are all TOO sweet.

**OnEbLoOdYrOsEpEtAl:** You my friend have the physique of a lasso-er, I would not lie to you. I'mm not that kind of person. And do not lie to yourself, I am mad wac.

**TsuirakuMitsukai:** I apologize, dudette. And yes we are mostly freaky fan girls. Well atleast I hope deep blue quill isn't because I promised him a honeymoon suite. That would surely be an enlightening experience.

**Goldilocks31890:** We haven't talked in a while girl, let's hook up sometime. I know this great little café on the corner of 122 and 8th, meet you there tonight at 8. Dress fab too.

**Lady-Crymsyn:** Why thank you. I live for your compliments.

**Lilred-07:** You are the only person on fanfiction to sing Happy Birthday to me. For that I give you this: For she's a jolly good fella for she's a jolly good fella, for she's a jolly good fella, which nobody can deny! And cheers right back ,sorry to bum you.

Now here it is...

Do you really want it?

Nah, see you.

Just joshin'!

* * *

**Through the Eyes of a Dragon**

**Chapter 10: **

**Revenge of the Lecherous Boys From Planet Moron**

* * *

The sun had barely reached the tree tops when I stepped out onto the freshly fallen snow. The wind whipped around my face shoveling large flakes into every crevice of my body (a/n: I rather like that feeling).

There were small footprints that lay a trail for me to follow. Each a perfect indent against the blinding white snow. The Sherlock side of me dared me to follow, but my feet had already taken me there. And as the trail progressed sounds of laughter filled my ears.

My pace grew quicker, each second knowing that I might see the face of the angel connected with such a mellifluous laugh. The trees around me were thickening, and the snowfall became less.

There in front of me, bundled in red and gold, stood a girl with long chestnut hair. She plopped on her back ,and for a second I was afraid she had been shot, but her laugh yet again filled my ears.

She swished her arms about in a frantic way, and with each stroke a louder chuckle. Until, she had finished. Using all her strength (of which I knew the extent of, do not make me repeat the event.), she managed to rise without laying her hands down.

She looked back at her creation, and for a second just marveled at its beauty. To me it mirrored who she truly was. An angel. Currently a snow angel.

But just as soon as that moment came, it ended. A large projectile came flying at her back. I shook in anger and horror until I realized the missile was made of only snow.

Two heads peeked from under a mound of snow. A before-and-After of fire. One flaming head and the other a charred black. (A/n: That had to be the worst comparison ever, I apologize. But I'll leave it in, as it makes me giggle.)

The girl fired back and an all out war commenced. Oh how I longed to be a part of such happiness. But I remained the third party, just watching. But soon, the heads disappeared. And a forlorn look captivated her beautiful face.

She turned to me, a smile in place of the sadness. That's right, a smile. And she leaned in closer. Our lips inches apart. The gap slowly closing...

"MR. MALFOY!" A stern looking woman with a severe bun prodded me. The snow around me begins to fade and the dark dreary walls of the Hogwarts castle flicker to life. And I can only think one single thing...

Why the hell is my subconscious sounding poetic?

And that was that.

"Mr. Malfoy I do believe you will be late for your next class. I do believe your supposed to leave directly after the bells not five minutes later, but you kids do some crazy things these days." The old bag spit at me in her sarcastic glory.

It was said among the younger years that there was never a chance for a man in Minerva McGonagall's life, for she had married her sarcasm and wit. But those of old enough to understand, the sexual tension between herself and Dumbledore could be cut with a knife.

Nevertheless, I raced down corridor after corridor. Hall after hall. Atrium after atrium. Tablinum after tablinum. (A/n: Now I'm just inserting random Latin.) I raced down several staircases, each a repeat of the last. The loud slaps of my feet echoed throughout the empty halls.

I reached the last door on the right, the air is musky. Like it always is in the dungeons. I stand out there for a minute collecting my breath. After all, Malfoy's could not show such imperfections. I twist the ornate doorknob, preparing myself for utter torment. Than I realized, I'm a Slytherin. I walked into the room as cocky as ever.

Snape inquires as to my location for the past 15 minutes, I make up some cock-and-bull excuse that I was talking to McGonagall about tutoring some less intelligent students, well I looked at Potty. When I heard a snort.

From Ms. Granger, the source of my very unrest.

She had obviously seen me sleeping in class.

Was she watching me?

I just cock one of my perfectly shaped eyebrows at her and wink lecherously.

I notice one of her friends change the same color as his hair. Yep, that's right Potty blue up his potion and singed his entire face. (A/n: fooled you on that one huh!)

I sat down at my ususal seat adjacent to Blaise. He smirked knowingly. We had worked out a deal. We had both called dibs on Granger. But he understands that when I have my mind on someone I will never give up.

Blaise elbowed me halfway through the class. I had just added the ye of newt to my draught and was stirring counterclockwise for 30 strokes.

"So have you made any moves on Granger yet?"

I shook my head no. I wanted to tell him of all the nice things I've been doing for her, but Blaise would surely beat me up for like two weeks. Not that I couldn't hold my own or anything.

I could!

"So he's been following me around and doing these nice things for me." Hermione began, the faces of the eager girls already softening.

"And it would almost be sweet if I didn't already know the MAWADMACI plan." The faces yet again hardened but with less determination as the last time this occurred.

The girls were breaking, slowly shattering. In the heart of a girl ,somewhere deep inside, lay the mind of a boy. They wanted the boys just as much as the boys wanted them, but Hermione Granger refused to lose.

Just as long as Hermione had a soul she would fight with all of it.

The plan was simple, almost too simple. She had to find a way to make the boys monstrous being which the girls would have no trouble staying away from.

The boys did that for her.

"This meeting of MAWADMACI is called to session. I hereby deem myself the official ruler because my name is in the title and you are just my company. Get used to it" The boy with pale face spoke through the crowd.

"Hey!" The Gryffindor section yelled in unison, like trained dogs. (In fact Dumbledore had been training dogs for the Order and it was rumored that he used the boys as lab rats. Dumbledore always says 'A simple Obliviate will always do the trick'.)

Ignoring the outburst from the left, Draco Malfoy plowed on. "They take away from us what is rightfully ours! Our hormones are what make us men!"

Cheers echoed throughout the Common Room.

"From now on, when you see a girl that you fancy, go up to her and...

Cliffhanger Cliffhanger

Wahh Wahh

Wahh Wahh

See y'all soon

(Now I mean it this time)

((I swear))


	11. Lustful Tips and Venomous Lips

Hey y'all.. Been gone a while, much?

Yeh. Well Guess What! I've become popular! Nahh, just joshin'.

Absolutely no excuse but as usual I will make one.

Apes enslaved my planet and turned my mind into goo, it just recently has been reconstructed. But I have always had the slight feeling that it was kinda gooey in the first place.

Recent News.. Well I got my belly-button pierced (I never really wanted to but I just wanted to be spontaneous. Shocked everyone really, quite worth it) And I partially got it a deep blue quill's request, you know the kinky man that he is.

Oh and new favorite song: Closer (acoustic) by Maroon 5 but the lyrics, although slightly altered, are nine inch nail's. The chorus alone is amazing. Just look it up if you're not familiar with the work. But when Adam sings it... ohh drool...

Oh yeah, let me thank the reviewers...

* * *

**deep blue quill:** I was actually thinking about dying and then I was like "No, I couldn't possibly do that to my readers. They would, well kill me. Hmmm, now that I think about it, my fate seemed pretty resigned. Oh and I am sorry about slipping up about your affinity for navel-ular (see we both make up words) jewelry.. p dot s dot I had a great honeymoon, let me not give anything else away, its only a T rated fic.

**Potc-and-hpfan:** you can have the way I wear my hat or the way I sip my tea... but my cheddar-y goodness? No no you can't take that away from me.

**Alswytha: **geez kiddo I'm not that old :cough cough: at my ancient 16 years of age I bestow upon you my wisdom and thoughfullness, as well as some deliciously hormone filled pages of romance-y stuff. Updations all around!

**Lady-Crymsyn:** Why thank you, all my chapter title names go through strict and rigorous processes..err actually I write the first thought that comes to my head after scanning through for spelling errors (which always slip through my fingers, blasted monsters) But thank you for your appreciation.

**Lilchica:** oh you will find out soon, if you beg on your knees on a floor covered with rust nails for two and a half hours whilst humming the theme song from 'Happy Days'... or scroll down...

**Ladysnake:** Do you really want to know the answer?

**Natyslacks:** You are forgiven because I haven't updated for ages..why thank-y though its July and my birthday was in february..hmm I'll pretend your wishing me an early birthday for next year! Thanks...

**Bookworm1214:** hmmmmm... I hope its romance-y but I gotta keep the hormones, because obviously their the true star of the story (and believe me they HAVE been acting like divas, the nerve of them asking for their own trailers)

**lilred-07:** hmmm... backing away slowly... You can have my purse...

**Mysteriousucharm:** The beauty of cliffhangers really... NO! muahhahahaa this is a fake update.. I will never tell you...

**Superchic16:** s-s-sorry about your one wish thingy going astray.. But you used the word bloody in a review so you receive a prize (a subliminal mention everytime bloody is used in my story)

**Nathiam Femi: **No prob, I don't apologize for mine. As horrid as it is.

* * *

The Updation you've all been waiting for...

...hopefully...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Lustful Tips and Venomous Lips**

Draco Malfoy strolled through the halls. His arrogant swagger that used to make the girls swoon, now turned them away into fits of giggles. But Draco Malfoy also saw their resolve dwindling, and that's why he knew that his plan was bloody (a/n: Subliminal: **Superchic16**) brilliant.

However, he did find it odd that on his normally crowded route he came across no girls. He shrugged it off as a mere coincidence. And perhaps a good sign that his plan had already progressed farther than he would have imagined so early in the day. (A/n: but this a thing we call dramatic irony, hmmm poor boy). He continued until he reached the massive oak doors of the Great Hall.

He first noticed while walking into the room, the fact that it was a major sausage fest. Then he got past the breakfast menu and saw that there was not a girl to be seen in the entire room. (A/n: he he he, that pun was most definitely intended).

He walked to his seat warily eyeing the hall and he shrugged his shoulders. The breakfast before him seemed so much more important than that MAWADMACI paln he had deliberated over for days. Soon he was shoveling down large amounts of the food like every other boy in the hall (with the exception of Guy Townsend– a vegetarian– and Hermione's crush of two years).

The breakfast continued like this for about ten more minutes. But the absence of the female population seemed a loss at the teacher's table. Except for Hagrid, who completely forgot about it when he tried to remember where to put his food.

The breakfast was just starting to clear up when the doors to the Great Hall flew open and rattled on their hinges. Their stood the girls, all done up with very shiny pink lips. Draco smirked and began in a pass-it-on whisper "the plan shall start in the hall".

But when the message reached the ears of Harry and Ron, they believed they had been told "the clan should fart at the yule ball." They nodded their heads, not entirely sure of what they were agreeing to, but they would fight to the death for their right to agree to it. (A/n: sounds oddly Voltaire-ish)

"IN MY MOUTH!" a shout erupted from the professor's table as Hagrid had finally realized the answer to his earlier quandary.

Both Harry and Ron looked to Draco who nodded, their plan was to commence. Then Draco mouthed 'Oaf' and nodded his head in an elated Hagrid's direction. They both shrugged their shoulders and silently agreed. Something that they've been doing all too much with that certain Slytherin.

The girls simply came in and grabbed a biscuit each. Leaving the Great Hall with as much thunder as when they entered. Each boy mentally gulped (except for Hagrid who massively gulped down two sausages in his enormous mouth) (A/n: there has been too many bloody ..Subliminal: **Superchic16** ...excepts in this story)

The boys exited with as much enthusiasm as the delivery men depart from Dominos with (a/n: take that as you wish).

The girls were waiting outside patiently, almost...expectantly?

Their pink lip gloss looked so utterly snog-worthy, and that's why they were out there, snog the girl you fancy until they snog you right back. Make sure they snog you back!

Each guy made their move towards their prey. A list had been constructed earlier so that their would be no two guys snogging one girl. Luckily there was an even ratio of boys to girls in seventh year. Almost too convenient (a/n: muahahaha my author-ity allowed me to make this so easy).

Ron and Harry moved towards Lavender and Parvati respectively. They giggled and looked at each other. A knowing look in the other's eyes.

Draco quickly found Hermione. She just stood their looking so completely and utterly shag-worthy that he could not resist a moment longer.

He used his aforementioned swagger and made his way to Hermione who looked highly amused about something. He stopped, and their noses nearly touched. Draco shivered with anticipation. He would finally snog the un-snoggable Hermione Granger.

From up close he noticed that she had a small scar under her chin. He made a mental note to ask her where she got it when they weren't about to snog.

He moved his lips slowly to hers and he licked his own in anticipation. She however seemed unfazed that she was about to be thoroughly snogged by the self- proclaimed sex god of the school (though she had heard from other sources as well).

Finally, his lips crashed upon hers with such force. He was finally going to taste her sweetness. He could begin to distinguish her taste. It was like dynamite mixed with Atomic...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed. And he soon realized he wasn't the only one. Other boys were running and screaming, conjuring large vases and dunking their heads in them with the same animal ferocity that was meant to be attributed to the kisses they were supposed to be administering.

"BLOODY (Subliminal: **Superchic16**) HELL!" Screamed an even doubly red Ron.

The boys retreated back to the dorms. The Slytherins slithering, the Ravenclaws clawing, the Hufflepuffs huffing, and lastly the Gryffindors gryffinding.(a/n: heh)

Revenge was fresh on everyone's mind.

One just completed.

And one just beginning.

But one thing was for sure.

This would be Potter's greatest war.

Sad, really.

* * *

(A/n:) completed my updation :what what: soo review and I won't make you wait as long.

Promise.

I love you all, mostly platonic (except for you deep blue quill)

and one more bloody (Subliminal: **Superchic16)** for the road.


End file.
